Şablon:Kurbanbakınız
thumb|300px thumb|300px| [[Şablon:Kurbanbakınız - d ---- Portal:Kurban Şablon:Bayram Kurban Sacrifice Hz. Peygamberin babası Abdullah'ın kurbanlık olması hadisesi ---- Binding of Isaac Binding sacrificeing ---- Kevser Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Venhar emri ---- Allah’a kurban edilen develer Allah’ın işaretlerinden, yani şeairindendir ---- Divânü Lûgati't-Türk'te kurban karşılığı olarak "yagış" kelimesi geçmektedir. "يغش ıdhuk ıduk kelimesi geçmektedir. "اذق Idhuk: Kutlu ve mübarek olan her nesne. Bırakılan her hayvana bu ad verilir. Bu hayvana yük vurulmaz, sütü sağılmaz, yünü kırkılmaz; sahibinin yaptığı bir adak için saklanır."4 şeklinde tanımlanmıştır. Bu yoksa adak olmasın yani safın birisinin okuma yanlışı olmasın? (ESK yorumu) ----- Kurban bayramı Zilhicce ayının 10. günüdür. En güzel Kurban Bayramı mesajları Kurban Bayramı size ne ifade ediyor? BBC sordu sizde yazın. ------ Arafe Arefe Arife Arefe günü Arafat Zilhiccenin 9. Günü Zilhiccenin 10. günü ----- Zilhicce Orucu Zilhicce (Hicri takvim) ---- Hacc Arafattır. Hadis. ---- İbrahim kurbanı Mount Moriah veya Mount Marwah The well-known site of Marwah (Arabic مروة) may be identified with the biblical Moriah (Hebrew מוריה) in Gn 22:2. Marwah being the mount just outside the perimeter of the Kaaba. However, it should be noted that the Hebrew Bible identifies the Temple Mount in Jerusalem as Mount Moriah, as early as the First Temple period in the book of Second Chronicles chapter 3 s:Bible (American Standard)/2 Chronicles#3, around 1,700 years predating Islam's account ---- Kurban türleri Akîka kurbanı Adak kurbanı Vacip kurban Nafile kurban ----- Kurban seferberligi ----- Kurban/VP Kurban/WP Kurban/Resim Kurban/Video ---- KURBAN-Abdulvahap Gözcü ---- Kurban düzenlemeleri --- Yenişehir Kurban Pazarına Danışma Noktası ---- Kurban makaleleri Kurbanın psikolojik ve toplumsal boyutu Kurban/Mümtazer Türköne ------- Kurban Kurbanat Korban Korbanot qorbanoth zevah http://www.jewishveg.com/schwartz/faq_sacrifices.html ---- Adha - Zebih - Edâhî - mizbe'ah - mezbaha ----- Wenhar emri ---- Kevser Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal Kurban emrinin olduğu suredir Kevser ve Kurban bağlantısı Hz İbrahim'de Arafe günü kurban sırrına mazhar olmuştu ------ Kurban kültürü ------- Kurban ve dinlerdeki yeri Kurban ve İslam Kurban ve Yahudilik Kurban ve İbrahim Kur'anda kurbanlık İsmail Tevratta kurbanlık İshak Sacrifice of Isaac Kurbanlık gönderilen koç Anadolu motiflerinde koç ----- Kurbanlık Kurbanlık Hakkı Tavuktan kurban olur mu? Kur'anda kabul edilen ve edilmeyen kurban Hz Adem'in oğullarından birisinin kurbanı kabul edilmemişti. ------ Kesim Kurbanlıkların bayıltılarak kesilmesi ----- Kurbanlık alırken nelere dikkat edilmeli Kurbanlık hayvanlardan hangileri ortak olarak kesilebilir? ------- Resmi Kurban Bayramında Alınacak Tedbirler Kurban Bayramı ve Halk Sağlığı Kurban Bayramı Yardım Programı ----- SYDV SYDV Kurban yardımları SYDV Kurban hizmetleri SYDV Kurban bağışları ------- Kurban hizmetleri Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu Merkez Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu İl Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu Mersin İl Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu/2010 ---- Kurban Hizmetlerinin Diyanet İşleri Başkanlığınca Yürütülmesine Dair Yönetmelikte Değişiklik Yapılması Hakkında Yönetmelik ---- Kurban Hizmetleri Şablon:Kurban Hizmetleri Kurban/VP Kurban/WP Yenişehir Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu / Toplantı Tutanağı Mersin İl Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonu/2010 ---- Arapça "Adha" yerine neden İbranice'den alınan "Korban" kelimesi kullanılır? Türkiye müslümanlığı ve ibrani kültürü ---- Korbanat Mushaf Mussaf ----- Kurban videolaro youtube araması Kurban google araması ------- Şablon:Kurban Şablon:Kurban Hizmetleri Şablon:Kurban Hizmetleri Komisyonunca Tesbit Edilen Aksaklıklar Şablon:Kurbanbakınız Şablon:Arefe ]] BISMILLAH ALLAH HU AKBAR تأثير إسم الله 'Besmele'nin gücü!.flv‎ Besmeleli kesim - Helal et - Besmele - Besmeleli kesim - Besmeleli kesim için diyanet personelin kurban kesim yerlerinde görevlendirilmesi ]] thumb|300px|[[Kurban - Korbanat Kurban bayramı]]